Hawkgirl
Hawkgirl was a hero and member of the JSA. She is a historical superhero figure, and a known partner to Hawkman. Furthermore, she is the personal protector along with Hawkman to St. Roch, Louisiana. Currently, she is a member of the Justice League. Only a few know the truth of the matter, that this Hawkgirl is the original one. However, anyone that has seen her up close and personal will wonder about her decrease in height. Shiera Hall is also the wife to Carter Hall. She has a History Doctoral with a specialization in Egyptian History. She currently teaches History part-time at St. Roch University, and guest speaks at special events and colleges, much like her husband does. She also occasionally goes on-site to archeological digs. Background Over Three Thousand Years Ago... The Reign of Ramses II in Egypt... Chay-Ara was born an Egyptian princess, married to Prince Khufu, a relative of the Pharaoh which ruled over one of the outlaying regions of the Egyptian Empire. His full name was Khnum-Khufu, which means "the god Khnum protects me". His rule was around 1270 B.C.E, during the nineteenth dynasty. The couple did wonderful works and deeds during their time. They were guided by the wisdom of Nabu, a sorcerer, and Teth-Adam was their champion. They were most beloved by the people, and enlightened beyond their time. However, their visions for their people and land were not shared by the high priest, Hath-Set. A vessel from the planet Thanagar crashed within the boundaries of their kingdom, and Nth Metal was discovered on it. Special items were forced from this metal, and they gave the royal couple the ability to fly as if birds within the sky, as well as amazing strength and healing abilities. However, their joy was quickly ended at the betrayal of Hath-Set, who sacrificed them in ritual by the Nth Metal knife. As a result, much of their legacy was destroyed, and history portrays them as cruel and terrible rulers. Furthermore, they were trapped in a cursed reincarnation cycle. Destined to be reborn, to meet, to fall in love, and then to die at the hands of the reincarnated Hath-Set, in an unending cycle of love and grief. Reincarnation... Chay-Ara has been reincarnated many times, but the most notable ones are as follows: Lady Celia Penbrook: During the 5th century Britain, she served in the court of King Arthur. She was in courtly love with the Silent Knight, who was secretly Brian Kent. She never suspected that her true love was the seemingly dull Brian. Cinnamon a.k.a. Katherine "Kate" Manser: Born in the American Old West, she was the daughter of a sheriff in a small Western town, and suffered a terrible loss when he was murdered by bank robbers. Sent to an orphanage, she later becomes a bounty hunger in order to avenge her father's death. A crack shot, she used her father's sheriff badge as a shuriken. She later became the lover to the masked gunfighter hero Nighthawk a.k.a. Hannibal Hawkes. When Cinnamon is assaulted by the burglar Gentleman Jim Craddock, Nighthawk actually hangs him, thus tying his destiny to theirs. They are later murdered by Matilda Dunney Roderic, the incarnation of Hath-Set. Sheila Carr: In the early 20th Century, she was the love of Detective James Wright, a Pinkerton detective. Shiera Saunders: An archaeologist from the 1940s, she met Carter Hall, a fellow archaeologist. They fell in love and married. If only it was that simple though. Shiera Saunders... Shiera was kidnapped by Dr. Anton Hastor, a reincarnation of Hath-Set, though she was luckily rescued by Hawkman a.k.a. Carter Hall. She quickly becomes Hawkman's frequent ally and love interest, picking up a gun in his defense, and facing dangers without a mask. While on the trail of some criminals, Hawkman needed help with a plan to capture them. Shiera put on a spare uniform of Hawkmans and pretended to be him, distracting the criminals so that Hawkman could capture them in the confusion. Since then, she wore the costume and wings, and became Hawkgirl. They later became founding members of the JSA, and Hawkman takes the role of chairman. They have a son together, Hector Hall. Little did they know about the curse Hath-Set set on any children they had. Their son was born without a soul, and became known as the Silver Scarab. Together, with their godson Norda Cantrell a.k.a. Northwind who was the Eye of Ra, it spelt out the end of the world. The pawns were set, with Hector growing jealous over his parents' relationship with Norda, and the fact that Norda had wings like his parents in their heroic forms. His relationship with the other children of the Justice Society did nothing to stop the set course. His hard work toward creating a suit out of Nth Metal called the Silver Scarab, founding Infinity, Inc. with the other youths, and even his engagement to Lyta Trevor, could never stop the prophesies' due. The evil power within Hector awakened, and he fought Infinity, Inc. alongside Hath-Set. With Northwinds help, Infinity, Inc. won the battle that day, but at the cost of Hector's life. He died with the knowledge that Lyta was with his child. The fact that the child existed, carrying the purity and goodness of Hector Hall, caused him to be unable to control the Eye of Ra (or Northwind) and brought about his downfall. It is later discovered he was trapped in the Realm of Dreams, and when Lyta joins him there, their son Daniel Hall ends up claimed by Morpheus, as the next Lord of Dreams. Hawkgirl and Hawkman however, no matter their grievances in life, lead successful heroic careers. They were established crime fighters in Midway City. They fought many super villains, and had many enemies; the most notable were the Gentleman Ghost, Vandal Savage, Queen Hyathis, Dictator Kanjar Ro, Lion-Mane, Shadow Thief, and Fadeaway Man. It all ended however, when Shiera was murdered in the line of duty, rumored to have been by Hath-Sets hand. Carter was forced to carry on alone. Kendra Saunders... Something with very wrong with the reincarnation cycle, perhaps due to the fact the two were aware of their pasts. Shiera was not patient, and was searching for Carter. She needed to be with him! She ended up founding her grandniece, Kendra Saunders. The woman tried to commit suicide and did not wish to live, so she decided to take the young woman's place. However, the shock of taking over a body that was not hers caused her to lose her memories of her previous lives with Carter. Her eyes changed color to hazel, and Kendra's grandfather - former OSS agent and globe-trotting adventures - Speed Saunders recognized this, and encouraged her to embrace her new destiny as Hawkgirl. She still believed herself to be Kendra during this time, even going on a mission to find her own reincarnated son, Hector Hall as the new Dr. Fate, meeting the modern JSA, and being recruited to it. When she meets Hawkman, there is tension between them, as he recognized her for who she was, but she did not recognize him. While he was haunted by the lost of his wife, she was haunted by the murder of her parents by a corrupt cop, and confused by her jumble of memories and feelings. Still, she worked as Hawkmans partner, and over time, she began to acknowledge an attraction to him. Still, the truth of her identity was still shocking to her, even when the angel Zauriel revealed it himself. Hawkgirl later joins the space mission to stop the Rann-Thanagar War, and when Hawkman remains for a while, she becomes the protector of St. Roch, Louisiana in his place. During this time, she was attacked by Hath-Set - who was once again in control of one of his ancestors' bodies - and killed. When Hawkman returned to Earth, he grieved for her lost. The Return of Shiera Hall... Hawkman could not accept this, and went to Dr. Fate and others for help. However, Dr. Occult is the only one that agreed. After re-obtaining the Nth Metal knife that brought about their original deaths, Dr. Occult was able to use it to summon Hawkgirl back to life. However, things went a little unexpectedly. When Hawkman went to greet Kendra, Hawkgirl frowned and said, "Don't you recognize me Carter?" She then removed her helmet and revealed her red hair. She was once again Shiera Hall. Personality Shiera has been through a lot. She has been kidnapped, threatened, bullied, and yes, even murdered. She has lived with the memories of Kendra, thinking she tried to commit suicide in her grief over her deceased parents, but such an action is against the nature of Shiera. No matter what she has been through, she is strong, determined, stubborn, and courageous. Even without the tools that helped her become Hawkgirl, she was not afraid to pick up a gun, or otherwise risk her life to help the love of her life, Hawkman against cultist or whatever else was thrown their way. When she had to bury her son, she cried and grieved, when she lost friends, she felt broken. She felt comfort in Hawkmans arms, and strength of character that she does not even fully understand as it is drawn from many past lifetimes. She understands that death happens, and has killed before in previous and her current lifetime (as Shiera). She has watched hangings, and has seen terrible deeds performed, even suffered them. She has the heart of a warrior however, refusing to admit defeat, and determined for revenge. She is not the type to be intimidated, or to be patient. Though these attributes are excellent for a warrior, they are also helped drive her to merge with Kendra and mess up the reincarnation cycle even further. Shiera is completely and utterly in love with Hawkman. She would never betray him, or play games with him. She is no longer troubled with the memories of Kendra overriding her own; she has no confusion of who she is, what she is, or who she is meant to be with. She was originally born as Chay-ara, and no matter the horrors she has had to face over her lifetimes, she has never once doubted that her and Hawkman are meant to be together. She has complete and utter faith in her husband, and thankfulness for true love. Shiera is also loyal and loving toward her friends and comrades. She is dependable and trustworthy, and knows how to keep a secret. She was once a mother, and those attributes are still with her, though often suppressed as she realizes due to a curse, she and Hawkman can never have children together. She was considered a very independent woman for her time, and very much a strong supporter of womens rights. Still, she is highly moral and conservative in some ways, and acts in a respectable manner as a result. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-07-18 - Birdwatching in Metropolis - It's a bird, it's a ... birdgirl? Kara meets Hawkgirl. *2011-07-23 - Hawkgirl's Epic Failed Visit to Gotham - Hawkgirl stops in on Gotham City in her U.S. Tour, and has an a-typical unpleasent run-in with Batman. *2011-07-23 - Slobocop - Slobo decides to get to San Francisco to meet the Titans pronto. By ripping off car thieves. Mr. Unknown decides to make a splash. And Hawkgirl and Lady Blackhawk breaks up a fight between boys. *2011-07-24 - Taken Under Wing - Hawkgirl does a little impromptu mentoring for Mr. Unknown. *(SFH: 2011-07-28 - Sea Monster Attacks) *2011-08-08 - Training Exercises: Testing Limits - Hawkgirl begins Mr. Unknown's training. *(SFH: 2011-08-23 - A New Hero in San Francisco) *2012-03-03 - Like Seeing A Ghost - Now in St. Roch, Kendra has her first encounter with Shiera since they both came back to life. 'Nuff said! *2012-03-11 - The Real Thing - Ready to go out for the kill, Carter stops Hawkgirl from making a terrible mistake over Kendra. *2012-04-02 - Return To St. Roch - Spurred by the Batman encounter, Kendra seeks out the Halls to talk about important things. By the end of it, Kendra and Shiera have a tense conversation and the seeds of a path for Kendra are planted. *2012-04-28 - Two Hawkgirls Are Better Than One - Hath-Set captures the Hawks. Kendra gets her wings. Violence ensues. *2012-04-28 - Wounds Tended To, Then A Decision - The Hawks plus Kendra return to their headquarters. With Hawkman elsewhere, the women talk about very important things. *2012-05-03 - Cutscene: Hawks Have A Baby?! - The Hawks finally agree to give Kendra her wings. *2012-05-04 - Wish Upon a Star - Kendra finally gets her wings, and a family. *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-06-06 - Heroes Crisis: BONG! - After a ringing meeting, Captain America gives Hawkgirl new hope. *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. *2012-06-30 - HOME - Worried sick about a missing Billy, Shiera searches and searches. Finally, she is given hope. NPC'ed Logs *2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider - Booster Gold turns out to be a Skrull Impostor, as a Skrull computer virus invades the Watchtower's core system, including the Womb! Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:St. Roch Category:DC Available